


Managing the Unmanageable

by Crowbot (GedankenTheory)



Series: How to Care for Your Cat God [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GedankenTheory/pseuds/Crowbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Loki had appeared at the Avenger's headquarters found lounging as a cat on one of the couch's as they had entered, he had been a hassle. A cattish kind of hassle, but a hassle nonetheless, and no one other than Thor could put up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing the Unmanageable

The cat was scratching at the door, meowing loudly. Thor groaned and turned over, pulling the covers over his head.

"Just, a few more hours," he muttered. "Let me sleep, a few more hours."

There was a pause - a small moment of bliss - and then the cat started scratching at the door again, his meow clawing its way through Thor's sleepy head. He turned over again, grabbed one of his cushions and tossed it over at the door.

"Loki, stop that. I am trying to get some rest."

Ever since Loki had appeared at the Avenger's headquarters found lounging as a cat on one of the couch's as they had entered, he had been a hassle. A cattish kind of hassle, but a hassle nonetheless. No one other than Thor could put up with him. In fact, the others had left Thor in charge of looking after his little brother until a reason behind this strange transformation could be found.

In Thor's own opinion, this particular transformation was simply Loki's way of getting back at him - he wouldn't let him sleep, after all.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, meow._

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, meow._

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, meow._

_Scratch, scratch, scratch -_ "Fine!" Thor roared. "I am getting up!" - _mrow?_

He sighed and rolled out of bed, marching over to where his clothes lay. He grabbed them, put them down near the shower room and pulled off his sleeping clothes. He washed, pulled his new set of clothes on and left the room, his old clothes left in a pile on the shower room floor - he would deal with them later.

First, he had to deal with his persistent brother.

He opened the door and immediately, Loki began to twine himself around Thor's legs mewing up at him.

"Yes, I heard you the first time," Thor grunted, stomping over to the lift and stepping in it; he pressed the button to the first floor. Loki followed him in and leapt effortlessly up onto his shoulder, perching there as if he owned it as the lift's door closed behind them.

Thor walked into the kitchen, heading over to the area where Pepper had helpfully stashed (and even more helpfully attached notes to) a whole lot of food more suited for a feline's taste.

Thor had never had to care for a cat before this and was glad when he wouldn't need to anymore.

He pulled out a tin of sardines and placed a small plate on the kitchen counter, as Loki eyed it all from Thor's shoulder. He plopped the fish on the plate, mashed them up with the fork and placed the plate on the floor.

Immediately, Loki leaped from his shoulder and padded over to the plate, hunkering down close to it.

"I will be glad when you return to normal, Loki," Thor said, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "At least then you will not be waking me up at dawn's first light."

Loki simply flicked the tip of his tail and purred, chewing away at his fish.


End file.
